myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask the warriors
Enter, host Runningfire "This is ask the warriors, all the cats from the Warriors book series are here, and... "Aside from Breezepelt since he......." Started started Swiftpaw. "We all agreed never to speak of that again, remember?" Runningfire jumped in quickly. Swiftpaw nodded. "In the meantime, let's start asking questions." Runningfire said. "You already started asking the questions." Hollyleaf pointed out. "How did I do that Hollyleaf?" Asked Runningifre. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Well, you asked too, the first one was asking Swiftpaw if he rememberd about....that thing with Breezepelt..... and the second was asking what the first question was." Hollyleaf said. Runningfire blinked, trying to understand the question. "Okay, thank you Hollyleaf, Firestar you should come up first." Said Runningfire. "Swiftpaw, Hollyleaf and Firestar? What is this? StarClan Questions and Answers? If so then I should not even be here!" Crowfeather called, from his spot. "Well, if you keep this up, StarClan will come to you sooner then you think." Jayfeather said. "Well, StarClan might not." Hollyleaf pointed out. Jayfetaher nodded. "Graystripe how about you first?" Runningfire said, quickly changing the topic. Graystripe walked over to see him. But shook his head. "Firestar should go first, he was the leader of ThunderClan." Graystripe said kindly about his best friend. Firestar, sipping a cup a coffee, walked to see Runningfire. who took out a list of questions to ask. "Firestar, what is the drink that you like the most?" Asked Runningfire. Firestar thhought about the question. Coffee, from StarClan's coffeee house. It's the best, I like the ThunderClan brew the most." Firestar said. "If any cat in the Clan could be your apprentice, who would you choose? Who's the cat you like best in ThunderClan? Which mate would you choose now, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt? What kit do you like best? If you could choose your own warrior name what would it be? Are you happy to be leader? Do you think Bramblestar is a good leader? What's the food you like best? Do you like Dovewing or Ivypool? Who do you ship Dovewing with? Who do you want Graystripe to end up ith? And do you wish you were a kittypet?" Runningfire panted. Firestar blinked, trying to rememver the questions. "Sparkpaw, myself, Sandstorm , *Ahem, Spottedleaf Ahem*, Leafpool, Fireawesoeme, Yes, No, but Graystripe would have been worse, I mean better, mouse, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Mille." And...ummm... No not at alll, okay yes." Firestar gasped. Hoping no other cats heard hm, when he looked at the cats, they mostly looked mad, Ivypool, on the hand, looked happy as anything, Runningfire guessed that was since Firestar ha dsaid he liked Dovewing better, and Bumblestripe had looked happy. Runningfire did not know for sure that that Ivypool would tell the whole world about Firestar likeing her better, until his phone rang, and there were only about 200 posts, that said, 'Old TunderClan leader likes Ivypool more then Dovewing' Runningfire started to wish he had stayed home. Runningfire was glad it was over, until he rememberd the extra question, chossen by the Clan cats. It popped up in his phone reminders, he checked in notes to know the question, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it, 'Do you think Hollyleaf is evil.' There was no way this would end well. Maybe no one would remember. He did his best to get Firestar to return to his seat. "Hey, what about the extra question?" Called Blackstar. Runningfire nodded, but was wondering what to do. HIs best chance was to go for it. "Firestar, do you think Hollyleaf is evil?" Runningfire asked. The Clan gasped. "Do I think she's evil? Of couse I do, she killed a cat! She is evil, and unsafe for the Clans. Even though she saved Ivypool, there is no way she meant it, she killed Ashfur, a noble warrior." Firestar said. Runningfire closed his eyes. The Clan cats ran away as quickly as they could, until only Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Runningfie, and Firestar were still there. Lionblaze backed away as slowly as s he could, but then turned and ran. Runningfire was thankfully able to walk behind a bush, and there was no way that Jayfeather would have time to run off. Jayfeather mutterd under his breath, "For one I'm glad I'm blind." Being blind was the least of Runningfire's worries, after all, if his talk show got closed down, what would he do? What was a surprise to Runningfire, was that Hollyleaf seemed to be in a good mood, but there was still a chance it was too late for Firestar, in fact, he looked like he wished he had answered diffrently. "Take it back." Hollyleag growled, from where she was standing, and walking closer to the stage, Firestar loooked at the ground. "Never." He called. Hollyleaf gave him a look. "Fine, fine, I don't think Hollyleaf is evil, and I'm sorry Hollyleaf." Firestar said to his middle grandchild. Hollyleaf, who seemed to be happy with her grandfather, returned to where she standing with Jayfeather, and the rest of the Clan joined her. Runningfire walked over, happy that alll the cats where still alive. "Thank you Firestar, and would anyone like to be the gurad here? We could use one." Runningfire said. No one came up. He looked at the cats. "Who wants to come up next?" He asked. Still, no cat wanted to come up. "How about Jayfeather?" Said Lionblaze. Jayfeatheer shook his head. But agreed to go up, after a while, most of which Runningfire and the rest of the cats never speak of. Everyone was happy as Firestar's youngest grandchild walked up to the stage. Jayfeather, who seemded very mad, walked onto the stage. Runningfire tried to remember the questions. "Jayfeather, Do you think Hollyleaf is evil? Which of the member of the three would you change powers with? What's your favorite colur? Dovewing or Ivypool? If you could go to another Clan which one? Briarlight or Half moon? Favorite cat in ThunderClan? Better leader, Firestar or Bramblestar? Squirrelflight or Leafpool? Favorite food? What job would you like the most? Are you glad your one of the three? Silverstream or Millie with Graystripe? Spottedleaf, Sadnstorm, or CInderpelt with Firestar? Do you like Hollyleaf with Fallen leaves? Do you wish you were still Jay's wing with Half moon? And did you know people ship you with your stick?" Runningfire asked, gasping for air, and wondering why he got this job. Jayfeaher thought about the questions. He took a deep breath. "Of course not she's my sister, Dovewing so I could see, I'm BLIND I can't SEE colurs, so there is NO way I would have a favorite, Ivypool at first, now Dovewing. RiverClan. None of your buiness. I don't know, could we do least favorite instead? Bramblestar. Squirrelflight, but I dislike both, just Squirrelfight did not beak two rules in one. It was squirrel, now it's mice. A coffee house owner. Yes, since an other cat would have been bad at it. I never met Silverstream, so her. Cinderpelt, wait, then I would not have been born, Sandstorm. Wait, Fallen leaves and Hollyleaf are together?????? No, okay fine yes. Yes, I do know that, I had to delete myself from the internet, why me and a stick?" Jayfeather gasped,and almost fell. "Now, for today's extra question, favorite sibling?" Runningfire asked. "Hollyleaf." Jayfeather said quickly. Hollyleaf, looked rather pleased with herself, Lionblaze, who had once agian forgotten that he had lost his power of not getting hurt, slammed his into a tree, and fell. It seemed like he did so on another apprentice. "Cut the camra, cut the camra!" Runningfire yelped, jumping in front of the view, well, only Lionblaze, he turned behind him, there seemded to be a vote going on, and weather Jayfeather should help Lionblaze or not, the vote did not seem to be going well for Lionblaze, Runningfire turned of the camra, going to vote. Later Runningfire entered, as if nothing crazy had happened. "Welcome back to ask the warriors, are next cat to ask questions is Blackstar." Runningfire said. Blackstar walked over to the stage. Runningfire welcomed the ShadowClan leader who was no in StarClan, Runningfire thought he heard Crowfeather say something about dead cats, Runningfire thought it might be best not to say anything. Now for the questions. "Blackstar, Best ShadowClan leader, aside from yourself? Do you wish you had kept trusting Sol? Best ShadowClan apprentice who is now a warrior? Do you like any other Clans? Do you think of yourself as good or evil?" Runningfire then thought the questions were getting out of hand. So, he tried to change some of them. "And what's the job you always wanted?" Runningfire ended. There was always another question to ask at the end, unless soemthing happpend that would make the show go on hold. "I think Nightstar, even thought he never got his nine lives. I do not wish I had kept trusting Sol. Tigerheart. Sort of, I guess WindClan is okay. Good. And I would like to sell houses." Blackstar said. Runningfire was a bit surprised at the answer that Blackstar gave to the most recent question. "Is that all?" Asked Blackstar. "Alomst. Do you regret killing Stonefur?" Runningfire asked, ready to cut the camra. "Killing is wrong, even if the cat is half Clan. So, yes, I do regret killing Stonefur." Blackstar said. Runningfire thanked Blackstar. "Okay, cats we now have a new cat, Leafpool." Runningfire said. No one clapped, aside from Squirrelflight. Leafpool walked over with the other cats. Runningfire looked at the slips of paper. "What's your favorite herb? What about coffee? Favorite child? Are you older or younger then Squirrelflight? Who's your oldest and youngest kit? Are you still in love with Crowfeather? Where do you like to go for coffee? Favorite cat in the three?" Runningfire asked. "Catnip, it tastes the best. Mouse coffee with a side of Shrew. Hollyleaf. I'm older then Squirrelflight. Lionblaze in the oldest, Jayfeather is the youngest, Hollyleaf is in the middle. I am still in love Crowfeather." Leafpool said. "What about he last questions?" Asked Jayfeather, who Runningfire guessed had not heard the Hollyleaf was the favorite. "Ah, I like to go to go to the Stars in Paws coffee house." Said Leafpool. "My favorite of the three is Dovewing." Whispered Leafpool, so only Runningfire could here her. Runningfire nodded, and looked for the extra question. "And, Leafpool, which do you prefer Hollyleaf or Squirrelflight?" Runningfire asked, wondering why they always had extra question, in fact, why they had at all. When Hollyleaf was not looking, Leafpool replied, "Squirrelfight" since she whispered, only Runningfire heard. He thanked her, and she returned to her spot with the rest of the cats. Runningfire went to get some coffee before the show stayed on. "Stay tuned, everyone. We will be back shorly." Runningfire said to the screen. He turned off the camra. The show would keep going later. Meanwhile, Runningfire thought it might be a good idea to see what the Stars in Paws cafe was. Later that day Runningfire returned with a cup of coffee, ready to keep going with the show. And he saw a bunch of other cats there. KIttypets. Runningfire had no idea how they got there, and there was no sign of the Clan cats. Then he saw a group of wild-looking cats who seemded annoyed, those ''were his friends, he went over to them. "What's up with these cats?" Asked Runningfire, he still had plenty more cats to ask questions! "They rented us out." Said Wolfblaze, the camra-cat of the show. Runningfire rolled his eyes. "Wolfblaze, you didn't tell me we only were renting this place." Runningfire said. "Sorry, I thought that you would know, since we have a lack of a way to pay the owners of this area. There's no way we could buy this place. The kittypets on the other hand...." Said Wolfblaze "....Nevermind the kittypets. I don't know of another place we could do this show, everyone watching would know we had to change where we were, and they would find out it was due to lack of ways to pay. I also can't find my camra, I guess it's with the kittypets, I think they will just leave it alone, we can keep the show on hold until they leave." Runningfire said. Wolfblaze did not seem to think that would work. "I don't think they plan on leaving anytime soon, Runningfire, it would be a long time even if they would move. Which they won't." "Well, why don't you think they will leave?" Asked Runningfire. "Since they don't want too." Said Wolfblaze. "There's always rent, very ''high ''rent. They will have to leave soon." Said Runningfire. "Rent won't be a problom for them." Said Wolfblaze. Runningfire looked at Wolfblaze. "We should at ''least ''go and get the camra." He said. Then, he looked at the camra-cat's face. "Wolfblaze, are you trying to tell me something?" Asked Runningfire. "Yes, they don't need to pay rent, they decided to ''buy ''this place Runningfire. We can't use it." Said Wolfblaze. Runningfire blinked. This might be a problom. He looked at the Clan-cats. "All warriors, and other wild cats, as you may know, we have a problom on where we wil do the show. They have our camra, we can't film without it. And we don't have a place t film. We need a way to get that area-And my camra- back, agreed?" "Agreed." The wild cats said. "Then, I think it is in our best intrests, that we try to chase out the kittypets." Said Runningfire. Wolfblaze gave Runningfire a look. "Runningifre, this isn't a good idea. We could get hurt and stuff." Runningfire shook his head. "Nonesense Wolfblaze, they are kittypets, we're wild-cats the don't stand a ''chance ''winning a fight with us." Runningfire said. Wolfblaze looked. "All in favor of chasing the kittypets out of this area, say, 'Chase'" Said Runningfire. "Chase." Said Runningfire and all the other cats aside from Wolblaze. "All cats in favor of ''not ''chasing away the kittypets, say 'Don't chase.'" Runningfire said. "Don't chase." Said Wolfblaze, it was a sorry vote, everyone knew that. "It has been decided, we will chase out the kittypets." Said Runningfire. Alll the cats, other then Wolblaze, cherred, and charged at the kittypets, Wolfblaze looked at them. And walked away from the fight about to about to break out, between they kittypets, and the wild-cats. ''More coming soon Wolfblaze's POV. Wolfblaze knew better then to charge into battle, even if the other cats didn't. So, Wolfblaze sat back, and watched the fight. If was hard to see who won, after the fight. Being a un-scared warriors left the place, while scared kittypets stayed. Which made Wolfblaze wonder which counted as really winning. "We have returned." Said Runningfire proudly. "And we have lost." He said, with much less pride. Wolfblaze nodded, the calico warrior had thought they would. "We'll need a new camera." Said Wolfblaze. "There should be one in the bus." Runningfire said. Wolfblaze turned to find just what they needed, the bus, that said on the side: 'Ask the warriors, bus'. Whoever made the bus was not to clever with names. Runningfire opened the door to the bus, and pulled out a camera. "Where will we film now?" Asked a cat. Wolfblaze stepped away, so that Runningfire could talk. "The stars in paws coffee house, if it's okay with the owners." Runningfire said, looking down at the owners of the coffee house. Before Jayfeather could be done saying, 'Please no' Lionblaze and Dovewing both said, 'yes'. "Onto the Stars and Paws coffee house then, everybody in." Said Firestorm, the bus driver. Soon, the group of cats came to the coffee house, changed the 'open' sign to, 'closed' and were ready to start. FIRESTORM'S POV "So, you come to my coffee house to film a show I don't even like, you change the open sign to closed, so that's a whole day of business down the drain, and now you don't order anything?" Asked Jayfeather. "New plan, drinks first, filming later." Said Runningfire. After the cats had got there drinks, and Firestorm was in his seat, sipping coffee, WindClan rabbit blend, Wolfblaze ran over, grabbed the camera, and turned it on. "Welcome back to 'Ask the warriors, this is Runningfire, your host. As you can see, we changed to this fine coffee house, Stars in Paws coffee house, for many reasons, so when we are done here feel free to stop by and get some coffee." Said Runningfire. "Are first talker, is Yellowfang." Everyone cheered, other then a few, when Yellowfang entered the stage. Firestorm then remembered, his job was driving the bus, and writing down the questions, he quickly wrote down all the questions he could think of, and gave them to Crowfeather, who unhappily have them to Runningfire. "Do you regret mating with Raggedstar and giving birth to Brokenstar? Do you prefer Fireheart to Brokenstar? Favorite of the three? Would you have liked it better if Ivypool or Hollyleaf was one of three rather then Dovewing? If so, which? Do you prefer Dovewing or Ivypool? What kind of coffee are you drinking? What's your favorite blend? Who do think is the best medicine cat? Are you loyal to ShadowClan or ThunderClan?" Asked Runningfire. "Mating with Raggedstar, no, giving birth to Brokenstar, yes. Fireheart - Don't we all? Dovewing. Yes, Hollyleaf, Ivypool would be good as one of the three. I dislike them both, but I would have to say Dovewing. Loner brew, don't ask. The kind I'm drinking, loner brew. I'm the best medicine cat, and both." Yellowfang said. Now, for the last question." Said Runningfire. "Coffee or tea?" "Coffee." Said Yellowfang. Runningfire smiled "Thank you Yellowfang, you may return to your seat, and enjoy the show." "I could have returned to my seat the whole time." Thought Yellowfang, returning to her seat. "Yellowfang everyone!" Said Runningfire. Firestorm played something that was mean to sound like people cheering. "Next up, a fan favorite, Ivypool!" Called Runningfire, as Ivypool came up to the stage. Everyone cheered before Firestorm could even play the cheering sound. Firestorm handed his boss, Runningfire, a long list of questions, and returned to his seat. "Ivypool, do you like Coffee? Do you like IPads? Where do you go for food? What's your job? Do you know how to drive? Favorite of the three? Who's your favorite family member? Do you like mice or squirrels? What about Bluestar? Was Firestar a good leader? Who would be a better deputy/leader, Brambleclaw/star or Graystripe? Squirrelflight or Leafpool? Bumblestripe or Tigerheart with Doveing? Are you and Dovewing still fighting? Soda or tea? Coffee or water? Favorite game?" Asked Runningfire. "And for the extra question, Lionblaze pr Jayfeather?" Ivypool made a big mistake, answering questions without stopping for a breath, they were lucky they had already asked the extra question. "I love coffee, IPads are fine, Firestar's pizza, warrior and also judge, sort of, Dovewing, Also Dovewing, mice, I never met Bluestsr, but she sounds okay, he was a fine leader, Brambleclaw/star, Leafpool, Bumblestripe, No, Soda, water checkers." Ivypool gasped, for air, passed out, and fell. "Cut!" Said Runningfire, Wolfblaze turned the camera to Firestorm, Firstorm ran to the camera, blocking everyone's view. "Thank you for watching 'Ask the warriors' for the safety of the people we are asking, we need to stop the show for a little bit, stay here, we will be back soon. Bye!" Said Firestorm, Wolfblaze cut the camera. Firestorm thought the camera had been stopped at just the right second, not knowing that viewers could here Wolfblaze say, "Anyone have medicine cat in here?" More Coming Soon Category:Spoof Category:Runningfireclawheart